Nuestro clan
by taashy
Summary: Vida de casados, dos personas muy diferentes, pero las diferencias hacen fuertes a las relaciones. Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

Nuestro clan.

Sasuke caminaba por Konoha con un paquete en su mano, llevaba una camisa negra abierta en el pecho (como la blanca) con el símbolo del clan, unos pantalones del mismo color y sandalias ninja. En su mano izquierda llevaba un anillo, el mismo que **ella** llevaba desde el día de su matrimonio.

* * *

-¡Ya llegué!- gritó Sakura cuando llegó a su casa.

Subió a su cuarto y volvió a gritar.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha cuántas veces te he dicho que guardes tu ropa!-

Al no recibir respuesta bajó a la sala de estar y encontró a Sasuke sentado en el sofá con una pequeña camisa blanca con el símbolo del clan Uchiha entre sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó a su esposo.

-Es para nuestro hijo.-

-Emm… Sasuke no tenemos hijos…-

-Eso se puede solucionar.-

-De qué est- muy tarde, Sasuke ya la había acorralado contra la pared.

La besaba con pasión, y como ella le respondía la tomó por el trasero para acercarla más. Ella le arrancó la camisa dejándola hecha pedacitos. Sasuke bajó de su boca a su cuello, Sakura se estaba empezando a desesperar, tenía sus manos enredadas en el oscuro cabello de su esposo. Él comenzó a morder su hombro izquierdo mientras le bajaba la cremallera. Le sacó el sostén y comenzó a besar sus pechos mientras ella le sacaba el pantalón. El Uchiha le sacó los shorts negros y la llevó al sofá. Acarició todas las partes de su cuerpo haciéndola suspirar, pero ella contra atacó. Comenzó a rozar cierta parte de Sasuke con su mano, logrando que él parara de acariciarla. Se sacaron las últimas prendas y se convirtieron en uno, no sentían dolor, esa era una rutina diaria, sólo que ahora estaban sin protección. Comenzaron con suaves embestidas hasta terminar como animales salvajes.

-Te amo.-

-Yo también te amo Sasuke.-

Se quedaron abrazados hasta que se durmieron.

* * *

Un mes después caminaban tomados de la mano por las calles de su aldea, hace una semana habían retirado los exámenes con Shizune, serían padres, el clan renacería. Sasuke paró y puso su mano en el vientre de Sakura.

-Es niña.- dijo él.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Lo presiento.-

-¿Y cómo le pondremos?-

-Elige, Akemi o Miko.-

-Akemi me gusta, pero Miko es por tu mamá.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Miko.-

-A la siguiente le pondremos Akemi.-

-¿Siguiente?-

-Miko necesita hermanitos...-

-Espera a que nazca.-

-Uchiha Miko.-

-Mikoto Uchiha...¿se parecía a ti?-

-Nuestro pelo es igual, pero ella era mucho más expresiva que yo, Mikoto Uchiha, una de las mejores madres del mundo.-

-¿Una?-

-La otra serás tú.-

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

Nuestro Clan.

Capítulo 2: Todo por ti, la historia de un melón.

Antes de dejarlos con el capi, quiero darles las gracias por los reviews, me han animado mucho, y si a alguien no le agradó el lemon le pido que me entienda, porque era el primero que hacía ^^.

* * *

Nada me puede hacer más feliz que esto, el clan Uchiha comienza a renacer, estos meses han sido interminables, quiero que mi hija nazca, quiero protegerla, cuidarla, quererla.

Pero no todo ha sido maravilloso, Sakura solía tener cambios de humor, antojos, etc… incluso una vez debí dormir en casa del dobe.

**Flah back.**

5 meses de embarazo.

-Sasuke quiero que me traigas un melón.-

-Pero Sakura, en Konoha no hay melones.-

-Entonces ve a Suna.- dicho esto se fue a su habitación.

-Maldición…- Sasuke quería demasiado a Sakura para negarse, tomó una mochila con lo necesario para el viaje y se fue.

Volvió después de cinco días, entró a su casa y fue a la cocina. Sakura estaba sentada comiendo helado directo del envase.

-Ten.-

-¿En dónde estabas?-

-Comprándote un melón.-

-Resulta que ya no quiero un melón, y tampoco quiero que estés cerca de mí, ya me acostumbré a estar sola.-

-Pero yo- no alcanzó a terminar, Sakura ya se había ido a su habitación con el helado y su cuchara.

No se volvieron a hablar en todo el día, Sasuke estaba preocupado y Sakura no había salido de su pieza.

El futuro padre sintió unos pasos en las escaleras y fue a hablarle a su mujer.

-Sakura perdón por dejarte sola, yo sólo quería que estuvieras feliz y por eso te traje un melón.-

-Vete de mi casa.-

-Pero si es nuestra casa.-

-¡Vete ahora!-

Sasuke salió corriendo por temor a que su cara quedara desfigurada.

-Genial, me hecharon de **mi** casa, que está en el barrio de **mi** clan.- pensó Sasuke.

* * *

-Hola teme.- dijo Naruto.

-Hola dobe.-

-¿Por qué no estás con Sakura?-

-Porque me pidió un melón y…- le contó toda la historia.

-Eres un idiota, hace un par de días llegaron melones al mercado, se nota que tú no haces las compras.- Naruto se calló, porque se dio cuenta que un tic aparecía en el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke.

-Dobe, voy a dormir en tu casa hoy.-

-Oye yo no te he dicho que pue- paró de hablar…

-¿Algún problema?- dijo Sasuke con el sharingan activado.

-No, si quieres yo duermo en el sofá y tú en mi cama.-

-Por eso eres mi mejor amigo dobe.- dijo el Uchiha burlándose de su amigo.

En medio de la noche salió de la casa de Naruto y se fue a la suya. Llegó al barrio de su clan y caminó hasta la última casa, en la que solía vivir él con sus padres y su hermano; la habían remodelado, ahora tenía 2 pisos. Entró sigilosamente y subió las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y vio a Sakura dormida de costado, se acercó a la cama y se acostó en frente de ella. Puso su mano derecha en la pancita de Sakura, la que ya se notaba bastante.

-Hola Miko…-

-¿Sasuke?- Sakura comenzaba a despertar.

-Hola.-

-Creí que te habías ido.-

-Volví, Naruto roncaba mucho…-

-Te quiero.-

-Yo también.- después pensó.- Hace unas horas me hablaba como si me odiara y ahora pareciera que se le olvidó todo… por suerte sólo quedan 4 más…-

**Fin flashback.**

-Sasuke…-

-¿Qué?-

-Contracción.-

-¿Qué es una…? ¡Contracción!-

-¡Sí, eso mismo!-

-¡Contracción!-

-Para de gritar y llévame al hospital.-

* * *

Eso fue todo, estoy muy enferma del estómago, con vómitos y todo, pero salí de mi cama y escribí este capi por ustedes. Espero que les guste, y si no les gustó díganmelo, en ese caso haré algo mejor para la próxima. Cuídense!

Taashy-


	3. Chapter 3

Visita al hospital: ¿puede alguien tomar cinco litros de café?

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama.

Fuera del pabellón 14 habían 3 personas, un rubio que hablaba estupideces, un chico con cabello negro muy callado y otro que tomaba desesperadamente café. Si, Naruto, Sai y Sasuke.

-Teme, tomar tanto café te hará mal.-

-Naruto tiene razón, no podrás dormir.-

-Déjenme, estoy nervioso.-

En eso una enfermera pasó y se acercó a la máquina cafetera.

-Oigan chicos, ¿y el café?-

Naruto y Sai apuntaron a Sasuke que parecía loquito con una manta en la espalda, temblando y soplando el café.

-Señor… ¿está bien?-

-Si, si, estoy bien.-

-¿Quiere que lo examine?-

-Estoy bien.-

-Como diga, discúlpeme.-

Unos quince minutos después llegó un señor y repuso todo el café que Sasuke había bebido.

-Oye teme, si eres así con el café… ¿cómo eres con el alcohol?-

-No sé.-

-¿Cómo no sabes?-

-No lo recuerdo.-

-Entonces también tienes problemas, porque si no recuerdas es porque estabas en un evidente estado de ebriedad.- dedujo Sai.

-Repite eso pero en cristiano.- dijo Naruto.

-Que estaba tan borracho que no recuerdo nada.- dijo Sasuke.

-Aaaaah.-

La puerta del pabellón se abrió y salió Tsunade, Sasuke se levantó de su asiento esperanzado. Pero Tsunade arruinó el momento.

-Sai dame café.-

-¿Y mi hija?, ¿y Sakura?-

-Sakura está bien, tu hija aún no nace, cálmate.- dijo mirando los cientos de vasos blancos con restos de café que habían en el piso.

-¡Dios que te pasó!- dijo cuando miró la cara de Sasuke.

-¿Por qué?-

-Estás…raro.-

Sasuke estaba pálido con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Teme yo te dije que el café te haría mal.-

-No me digas que tú te tomaste todo el café solo.- dijo la hokage señalando los vasos en el piso.

Sasuke no dijo nada solamente agachó la cabeza.

-¡Tsunade-sama rápido!- gritó una enfermera desde la habitación.

Ella le cerró la puerta en la cara a Sasuke y comenzó con su labor.

-Tranquila Sakura, cuando yo te diga comienzas.-

Mientras tanto Sai le hablaba de la teoría del universo a Naruto y Sasuke caminaba por todo el pasillo del hospital.

-¡Teme ven rápido!-

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Sakura-chan está llorando.-

Sasuke se acercó a la puerta y escuchó atentamente.

-Dobe idiota Sakura no está llorando, es un bebé.- dijo relajado.

-¡Sasuke idiota es tu bebé!- dijo Sai.

-¡Sai idiota, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes?!-

-¡Cállense par de idiotas, estamos en un hospital!- gritó Naruto.

-Perdón.- dijeron ambos.

Y en eso Tsunade salió con un bebé en brazos, estaba llorando y venía como todos los bebés cuando nacen, nada lindo, pero para Sasuke era el bebé más lindo del mundo.

-¿Es niña cierto?-

-Acertaste Uchiha, es toda una princesita.- dijo Tsunade cuando pasó el pequeño bultito de sus brazos a los de Sasuke.

-Hola, soy tu papá.- dijo Sasuke meciendo a su hija.

-¡Y yo soy tu tío Naruto!- dijo haciendo llorar a Miko.

-¡Dobe, la hiciste llorar!-

-Felicitaciones Sasuke, dale un abrazo a Sakura de mi parte, tengo que irme.-

-Gracias por acompañarme Sai.-

Y así Sai caminó por el largo pasillo del hospital y bajó las escaleras.

-Qué pequeña.- dijo Naruto.

-¿Quieres tomarla en brazos?-

-Está bien.-

-Si se te cae, te mando allá.- dijo señalando una puerta que decía "morgue".

-Mejor no… tenla tú.-

Una enfermera salió y le dijo a Sasuke que entrara a ver a Sakura, ella no estaba tan linda como siempre, tener un hijo no es fácil.

-¿Qué te pasó en la cara?- preguntó Sakura.

-Café.- respondió indiferente, estaba ocupado con su hija.

-¿Café?-

-No importa.-

-Pásamela.-

Miko pasó a los brazos de su mamá, esos brazos que entregan confianza, amor y protección.

-Serás una buena madre, como te dije hace un tiempo, una de las mejores.-

-No creas que lo voy a hacer sola, tú me tienes que ayudar.-

Cuando Sasuke escuchó estas palabras jamás imaginó lo que le prepararía el futuro…definitivamente la hokage tenía algo en contra de él…

Perdón, es lo único que puedo decir, pero no se me ocurría nada ToT. Les prometo que este miércoles tendrán un nuevo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Nuestro clan.

Aprendiendo a ser un buen padre: ¿Un Uchiha será capaz de hacerlo?

Perdón, perdón, perdón, enserio se que no me merezco que me perdonen, tampoco tengo excusa más que la pereza, pero aquí les dejo el capi, más vale tarde que nunca…'^^

Maravillosa. Esa era la definición de la vida que llevaba el nuevo clan Uchiha, todo era perfecto, tenían una hija hermosa, ella tenía dos padres que se amaban y todo era ¿tranquilidad?…

-¡Sasuke no seas cobarde y ven ahora!-

-¡No!-

-¡Por favor ya tenemos 23 años no actúes como un niño!-

El derrotado Uchiha fue donde su mujer, ella quería hacer algo terrible, el peor de los castigos… enseñarle TODO acerca de los bebés.

-Ay no lo exageres tanto, es necesario que aprendas…-

-Pero no quiero…- dijo mirándola con carita de cachorro abandonado.

-Conmigo las caritas no funcionan, ahora ven.-

Los dos entraron a la pieza de su hija, Sasuke la sacó delicadamente de su cuna y ella lo miró atentamente por un par de segundos después sonrió y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, un bebé de tres meses era simplemente un amor.

-Ya, primero nos vamos al baño.-

Sakura dejó el agua corriendo para que una bañera mediana se llenara, luego instaló la malla que va por encima y miró a Sasuke.

-Debes tener mucho cuidado con todo, nunca olvides poner la malla, recuerda que es sólo un bebé, también pon cuidado con el jabón, que no le vaya a entrar a los ojos a no ser que quieras que comience a llorar, también…-

Cinco minutos de palabras bastaron para que Sasuke entendiera todo, cuidado con el jabón, cuidado con esto, cuidado con esto otro.

-Ya está.-

-Ahora debes secarla y ponerle su pijama.-

La secó delicadamente mientras ella sólo lo miraba.

-Segunda parte: la ropa.- dijo la chica.

Se dirigieron a la habitación rosada de la casa, Sakura abrió el armario y tendió toda la ropa de Miko sobre la cama de una plaza que había en esa pieza.

-Elige tres tenidas.-

Sasuke dejó a su hija en la cuna y miró un rato la ropa, simplemente juntó lo rosado con lo rosado, lo amarillo con lo amarillo, y lo verde con lo verde.

-Ahora combina los colores.-

Desastre, simplemente no sabía como vestir a una niña.

-Sasuke, así parecerá árbol de Navidad…-

Finalmente la ropa fue más fuerte que él y pasaron al siguiente paso: la comida.

-Esto es muy fácil, Miko sólo puede tomar leche por ahora, y si yo no estoy para darle de la mía debes saber como prepararla.-

-Tampoco soy idiota, eso ya lo se.-

Un poco de agua, leche y una mamadera bastó para que Sakura quedara satisfecha.

-Mmm deja pensar… cambiar pañales sabes, hacerla dormir también, jugar… bien, creo que estás listo.-

-¿Listo para qué?-

-Listo para cuidarla por una semana.- dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sasuke.

-¿Qué?-

-Tsunade-sama me encargó una misión, sólo será una semana, confío en ti.- dijo abrazándolo mientras Sasuke respondía el abrazo, pero con una cara de los mil demonios.

-¿Y cuándo te vas?-

-Exactamente…- dijo mirando el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared.- ahora.-

Alguien tocó la puerta, Sakura la abrió y le pidió al individuo que la esperara un poco.

-Tenías que ser tú…- dijo Sasuke.

Frente a él estaba Sai con esa típica sonrisa que sacaba de juicio al Uchiha.

Mientras, Sakura miraba a su hija mientras le hablaba.

-Volveré pronto Miko, papi se quedará contigo.- la tomó y le besó la frente, bajó con un bolso al hombro y con ella en brazos.

-Cuídala.- le dio un beso a Sasuke y le entregó a Miko.

-Te quiero.-

-Yo también te quiero Sasuke.-

Y sin más demora Sakura se fue, dejando a Sasuke solo con su hija.

-"¿Y qué voy a hacer solo? ¡Me voy a morir!, tranquilo Sasuke, tú puedes, eres un Uchiha, cuida a tu hija con tu propia vida…"- pensó.

Miró a su hija y ella le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos verdes.

-Te voy a cuidar, se todo lo que tengo que hacer.-

1, 2, 3.

-¡Dobeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-

Salió corriendo de su casa, definitivamente su mejor amigo lo ayudaría. ¡Que diablos! ¿En qué había pensado?, Naruto seguramente estaría peor que él.

-¿Cómo está la princesita más linda de Konoha?- dijo el rubio sonriéndole a Miko.

-Hola Naruto.-

-Hola teme, ¿por qué esa cara?-

-Mira dobe, tú te irás a mi casa por una semana y me ayudarás a cuidar a mi hija, ¿entendido?-

-¡Oye, pero yo…!-

-¿En-ten-di-do?-

-Sí Sasuke…- dijo un tanto asustado.

¿Podrán dos hombres cuidar de un bebé? Eso sólo Dios lo sabía…-

_**Continuará…**_

Taashy-


	5. Chapter 5

Nuestro clan.

El amor de un padre: A pesar de todo… no me arrepiento.

Ya iban 4 días desde que Sakura se había ido con Sai, generalmente todo iba bien cuando Naruto se iba a su casa por un par de horas.

Sasuke había descubierto que su mejor amigo no podría ser padre, el simple hecho de que cuando intentara cambiar un pañal le aparecieran unas cascadas de los ojos lo delataba…

SASUKE POV

En tres días más todo volverá a ser como siempre, Sakura regresará y nuestra casa ya no será un caos.

-Bien linda, iremos de compras.

Como siempre tomé cuidadosamente a Miko, me colgué un bolso con pañales y todas esas cosas en mi hombro izquierdo, y caminé por las calurosas calles de Konoha.

_Hoy día andan todos conmocionados, me pregunto qué es lo que pasa._

Fue entonces cuando la respuesta estuvo frente a mis ojos… la final del torneo.

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo pude olvidarla?

Agh… al diablo con eso, yo me quedaré en mi casa cuidando de mi hija…

-¡Eh, Sasuke!- Kiba venía montado en su perro como siempre, esa cosa peluda parecía estar más grande cada día…

-¿Vas a comprar tu boleto?

-No voy a ir, me quedaré en mi casa cuidando a Miko- e inconscientemente acaricié su rostro de porcelana con mi mano.

-Aaaaw… papito corazón… en fin, luego te cuento como le volamos el trasero a los idiotas de Suna.

Es cierto… la final era todo un clásico, Konoha v/s Suna.

Estuve peligrosamente tentado de llamar a Naruto y decirle que se quedara con Miko, pero me despedí rápidamente de Kiba y me alejé de la boletería.

De vuelta en casa guardé la leche, el azúcar, los vegetales, y por supuesto, mi amado café…

Saqué del refrigerador un helado de tres sabores, y me senté en el sofá.

Miko debía estar durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuna, deseaba imitarla, por lo que luego de comerme todo el helado, cerré los ojos y me entregué la inconciencia.

Pero como siempre llegó Naruto a interrumpirme, me levanté pesadamente del sofá y abrí la puerta. El pobre idiota venía con bolsas llenas de comida, seguramente quería ver el partido.

-Traje lo suficiente Sasuke, unas papas, gaseosas y maní.

-Tú solamente siéntate y disfruta del maldito partido.

Una de las cosas que más me fastidiaba era que me despertaran, excepto cuando era Miko, de hecho cuando me despertaba por sus bajitos sollozos me gustaba, porque sentía que me necesitaba y yo debía protegerla. Otra cosa era cuando Naruto me despertaba, la verdad era que me entraban unas ganas sanguinarias de molerlo en el piso, pero hoy me sentía generoso, por lo que simplemente me senté de nuevo en el sofá, sí, el mismo sofá en que hace unos 13 meses… en fin, ese sofá.

Era uno de esos partidos que te hacen gritar los 90 minutos, pero lamentablemente ninguno de los dos equipos había logrado anotar un gol. Ahora todo dependía de los penales… Kami-sama… los benditos penales.

-Pobre de este idiota que no meta el gol, porque si lo veo en la calle…- amenazó Naruto, mientras miraba desesperado la televisión.

Ese pobre idiota, como lo había llamado mi amigo, estaba a punto de patear, cuando escuché el sonido que descontrolaba mis sentidos, mi hija estaba llorando.

Llegué más rápido que un rayo a la habitación rosa de mi casa, y la saqué de su cuna al mismo tiempo que Naruto gritaba frases incoherentes.

Bajé con ella a la cocina, y preparé una leche. Llegué justo a tiempo para el último lanzamiento, por lo que agudicé el oído para escuchar la televisión.

-¡Patea al medio!- gritó Naruto- ¡Mátalo, mátalo!- en verdad comenzaba a molestarme…- ¡Pégale, pégale!

Fue un momento muy extraño, pude sentir como Konoha entera se silenciaba y a lo lejos se escuchó un ¡gol!

-¡Gooooool! ¡Tomen malditas bestias! ¡Gaara- baka, me debes 500 yens!

Y como un loco salió a la calle corriendo, no creo que el muy imbécil se haya ido a Suna… claro que no, no me dejaría solo… ¿o sí?

Efectivamente se fue, escuché que salió corriendo por la entrada de la aldea y que un día después un mensaje de Suna había llegado diciendo que no se preocuparan, porque Naruto estaba allá.

-Ese idiota…

Miko me miró con sus ojitos negros, más parecidos a los de mi hermano que a los míos…

Se supone que hoy debería llegar Sakura, incluso compré un pastel para la cena.

Pasé todo el día con Miko, la llevé al parque, luego pasamos por la florería de Ino para comprar unas flores, y volvimos a casa.

Eran exactamente las 23:30 p.m., estaba muriendo de sueño, y mi hija dormía profundamente en su cuna.

En verdad ansiaba que llegara mi esposa, últimamente cuando se iba la extrañaba mucho, por eso mismo no me resistí más y creé un clon para que se quedara con Miko.

Estaba lloviendo, por lo que le llevé un abrigo. Corrí rápidamente a la entrada de la villa, y al cabo de 30 minutos dos siluetas aparecieron por el sendero. Una de ellas desapareció de repente, y supuse que fue Sai.

Ahí venía ella, tan linda y sencilla como siempre, con la mochila al hombro y la sonrisa que iluminaba esa fría noche.

Me acerqué y le pasé el abrigo por los hombros. Nos miramos a los ojos por un rato, fue una de esas miradas que reemplazan las palabras, hasta que por fin me decidí a hablar.

-Bienvenida a casa. Te extrañé.

La tomé por la cintura y la alcé en mis brazos, luego la dejé en el piso de nuevo y le di un beso.

-Yo también los extrañé, Sasuke.

Le quité su mochila como todo un caballero, y me la llevé yo. La tomé de la mano y sentí el frío del metal de su anillo de compromiso.

Llegamos a casa y subimos al cuarto de nuestra hija, el clon estaba haciendo lo suyo, y la miraba con dulzura. Me pregunto si yo me veo así cuando estoy con ella… lo observé un poco, se podía ver la felicidad en su rostro. Sí… definitivamente yo me veía así, porque era feliz, era feliz de una forma increíble.

-Y todo gracias a ti- le dije a Sakura, y ella, obviamente, no pareció entender.

Mi clon se esfumó y quedamos los tres, Sakura, Miko, y yo… la familia Uchiha.

_Continuará…_

Hola gente! Creo que ya me conocen un poco y saben que la pereza fue una de las razones por no haber actualizado, pero mi buena amiga sólo fue responsable de la mitad. Porque la otra mitad fue culpa de un resfriado y de la famosa influenza. ¡Sí! Tuve influenza… mi vida se redujo a estar encerrada en mi pieza bebiendo jugo, medicamentos, ocupando el notebook de mi papá, y leer. Me leí tres libros de la saga de twilight en una semana… ahora por fin comencé a leer amanecer, porque por mis precarias condiciones, debí juntar dinero para comprar el estúpido libro.

Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Sin nada más que decir, me despido, queridos lectores.

_**Taashy-**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Nuestro clan**

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishi :D

_¿Es normal?: Sakura, son sólo 9 meses…_

9 meses, quién lo diría. Nadie se hubiera imaginado lo mucho que Sasuke había cambiado.

No soltaba a su hija ni por si acaso, estaba siempre con ella.

Miko estaba rodeada de amor, definitivamente sería una niña muy feliz.

Sus ojos eran negros, al igual que su pelo corto y con pequeños rizos. Su piel era como la de Sakura, de un apacible color claro.

La pareja veía a su pequeña hija dormir en su cuna, hablaban sobre ella y lo mucho que había crecido.

-¿Sakura?

Ella lo miró como respuesta.

-Balbucea mucho… ¿crees que ya esté lista para decir algo?

-Sólo tiene 9 meses, lo dudo mucho. O sea… hay algunas excepciones, pero aún así no creo que esté lista para hablar.

Bajaron a la cocina para almorzar, se sentaron y Sasuke encendió la radio.

-Estoy pensando seriamente en hablar con Tsunade…

-¿Por?

-¿No es obvio? Vas a misiones largas cada dos semanas y las misiones que me tocan a mí son muy cortas y fáciles.

-¿Insinúas algo?

-Sólo me llama la atención eso… quizás la vieja me está poniendo a prueba.

-Tranquilo, no te calientes la cabeza pensando en cosas como esa- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Está bien…- dijo con el seño fruncido.

-Hablando de eso… hoy me tengo que ir a una misión, pero no te preocupes, vuelvo mañana- dijo y suspiró.

-Ojalá que mañana sea mañana y no en una semana más…

-Ay Sasuke no hables así, sabes que últimamente ha habido un déficit de ninjas para las misiones.

-Ya, ya- se puso de pie y le dio un beso a Sakura- Voy a hablar con Naruto.

-Mándale saludos de mi parte.

* * *

-¿Sabes? Estaba pensando… Has cambiado mucho- dijo Naruto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Antes eras calladísimo, tenías una mirada fría e incluso dabas miedo, pero ahora eres toda una madre- dijo comenzando a reír.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-Obvio que es bueno, prefiero al idiota de ahora- dijo sonriendo.

Caminaron hacia Ichiraku y Naruto pidió una porción extra grande de ramen.

-En poco tiempo ya no podrás ir por la vida vagando y comiendo ramen… deberías tomarte las cosas más enserio…

-Lo sé, pero quiero disfrutar mi vida de vago lo más que pueda. El día en que me pare en lo más alto de la torre y diga "¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto, el nuevo Hokage!" seré el hombre más serio del mundo…- miró a Sasuke, quien tenía una mano en su boca- ¿Estás riéndote?

-Tú… ¿un hombre serio?- dijo aguantando la risa

-Cállate, teme. En un par de meses me deberás respeto y vas a tener que decir Naruto-sama- dijo con los ojos brillosos.

-El día en que te diga así, será cuando desaparezca la última neurona que habita en mi cerebro- dijo señalando su cabeza- Ven, acompáñame a mi casa. Sakura se va a otra misión.

-Pobre de ti, siempre te dejan solo- dijo con tono burlón.

-Vamos

* * *

-Naruto por favor no arraces con nuestra despensa, sabes que los tiempos están difíciles y el dinero no crece en los árboles.

-Pero qué poca confianza, Sakura-chan- dijo simulando que lloraba.

-Baka…

-Yo me encargo de eso, no te preocupes- dijo Sasuke.

-Cuídate y cuida a Miko- se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, aún sentían lo mismo que en su primer beso, mariposas que volaban libremente por sus estómagos- Adiós, bellísima- dijo y le besó la nariz a su hija, que estaba en brazos de su padre. Ella como reacción comenzó a reír.

-Kawaii- dijo Naruto cuando escuchó la risa de su ahijada.

-Adiós, Naruto- le dio un abrazo y le susurró algo al oído- Cuídalos, porfa.

La puerta se cerró y la casa quedó en silencio.

-Juguemos con Miko, ¿Siiiiii?

-Está bien, pero antes tráeme un yogurt y una cuchara de la cocina.

Como un rayo Naruto volvió a la sala con un yogurt de frutilla con extra calcio y una cucharita pequeña que en el mango tenía animalitos.

Sasuke lo abrió y untó la cuchara en el envase.

-Aaaaah- dijo Naruto abriendo su boca para que Miko lo imitara.

Ella lo imitó con sonido y todo y luego comió el yogurt.

Cuando se lo terminó Sasuke se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión mientras su amigo jugaba con Miko y unos coloridos legos en la habitación siguiente.

* * *

Dieron las nueve de la noche, ya era hora de que la pequeña se fuera a su cuna.

-Oye, Naruto.

No respondió. Sasuke entró a la habitación en que estaba su hija y su amigo.

-Vaya idiota…- Naruto estaba durmiendo en el piso, tenía un lego metido en la boca y Miko aún jugaba con las piezas. Tomaba una la elevaba con su mano y comenzaba a balbucear, como si quisiera decir algo sobre el juguete.

-Ven, Miko. Dejemos a este idiota acá- la tomó en brazos y luego le sacó el lego de la boca a su amigo.

Caminó hasta la sala, no pretendía acostarse aún. Se sentó en el sofá y acomodó a Miko como para que durmiera, pero el único que se quedó dormido ahí, fue él.

-Papá- un sonido algo torpe, pronunciando las "P" fuertemente, pero ¿qué más daba?

Por lástima Sasuke se había perdido un momento maravilloso, uno de los más esperados por cada padre que pisa la tierra, la primera palabra de sus hijos.

* * *

_Hola gente! ¿Cómo va todo? Espero que bien, lo que a mi respecta, mi vida ha sido desastrosa desde el seis de Julio. Estoy en crisis con mi padre, me enteré de cosas que hubiera preferido no saber y para peor, lo vi. ¡Así es señores, infidelidad! Pero bueno… la vida sigue y espero que el matrimonio de mis padres no se vaya a, perdón por la palabra, a la mierda._

_Acá les dejo un nuevo capi, inspirado en mi primo menor, fue muy lindo cuando dijo "mamá" por primera vez._

_xD quiero agradecer a __**Nankui **__por haberme advertido de un error de imprenta, jajajaja. Aquí lo aclaro, los ojos de Miko son negros ___

_Críticas, felicitaciones, opiniones, todo se agradece infinitamente._

_**-Taashy~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Nuestro clan**

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ¿ok Son de Kishi.

_Capítulo siete: No hay nada más sabio que el tiempo…_

Tiempo… a veces pasa tan rápido, y otras tan lento… Para Sasuke Uchiha había pasado demasiado rápido para su gusto. Su hija, la misma que dormía acunada entre sus brazos cada vez que su madre debía cumplir una misión, ya tenía dos años. Nunca imaginó como cambiaría su vida con la llegada de esta niñita al mundo, había cambiado mucho, se dejaba querer y entregaba amor, todo para ella. Con Sakura seguía siendo igual, a ratos fríos a ratos el mejor esposo del mundo…

-¡Papá, papá!

El aludido llegó a su casa con su uniforme ANBU, pero con la máscara en una mano, debió acompañar a Naruto a Suna, era algo así como un guardaespaldas, junto con Sai y Shikamaru. Cuatro largos días estuvo lejos de su familia, su hija siempre le hacía mucha falta, al igual que Sakura, las dos eran ahora su vida, vivía por y para ellas, todo lo que hacía lo realizaba con ellas en mente, de esos amores que se dan sin esperar nada a cambio, de los que en verdad son sinceros.

-Hola, hija- la tomó en brazos y le dio un beso en la frente. Su pequeña Miko-chan era una copia miniatura de su abuela, llevaba su cabello sujeto en dos coletas bajas y solía usar vestidos, todos con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda.

-Bienvenido, Sasuke- desde la cocina la pelirrosa le gritó a su esposo.

-¡Mira papi!- en su mano derecha tenía un dibujo, que Sasuke estudió lentamente. Era una versión a crayones de su familia de tres.

-Qué lindo, ¿es para mí?

-¡Sip!- contestó, y abrazó fuerte, quizás en exceso, a su papá- Te quiero…

-Yo te quiero más.

-Miko-chan, ve a lavarte las manos, es hora de cenar

Sasuke se agachó, para dejar a su hija en superficie, la cual corrió en dirección al baño.

-Hola- se acercó a Sakura y la tomó por la cintura- ¿Qué hay para cenar?

-Gyuudon y arroz…- pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su marido, y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho fuerte de él- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Hmp… bien, Naruto dijo que quizás vendrá mañana, tiene algo para ti.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No lo sé, pero no quise preguntarle, es demasiado extremista con sus explicaciones.

-Sasuke…- se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos- Tenemos que hablar…

-¿Qué? ¿Estás embarazada?- una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos destellaron levemente.

-Emm… no… lo siento- rió levemente al ver el cambio de expresión del Uchiha- Es sobre Miko…

-¿Le pasa algo? ¿Está enferma?

-No lo sé… pero parece triste, quizás le duele algo y no nos quiere decir… ¿tú sabes algo?

-Pues… no, yo la noto igual que siempre…

Ambos se soltaron rápidamente al escuchar un ruido fuerte desde la cocina, Sasuke llegó en menos de dos segundos ahí.

-¿Qué pasó?

Frente a él, su hija estaba sentada en el piso, sobándose una rodilla.

-Me caí…- susurró.

Su padre se acercó y se agachó, para tomarla entre sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…

-¿Quieres dar un paseo después de cenar?

-¡Ya, ya!- una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro, pareció que Sasuke haría lo mismo, pero sólo se quedó en una media sonrisa.

Comieron mientras Miko hablaba sobre sus amigos, sus padres parecían fascinados escuchándola, pero en verdad estaban preocupados. ¿Qué le pasaba? Quizás era algo demasiado obvio y no se daban cuenta, Sakura estaba asustada, le atemorizaba el que su hija estuviera enferma y no pudiera hacer nada para ayudarla… Caso aparte era Sasuke, quien analizó cada posibilidad, desde una enfermedad a una pelea con uno de sus amigos, pero no encontró nada, la idea de salir con ella para hablar le tranquilizaba a ratos, pero seguía siendo su primera prioridad saber por qué su pequeñita ya no tenía los ojos destellantes.

* * *

La luna había tomado lugar en el estrellado cielo, una suave brisa balanceaba las arboledas de Konoha, que de noche vivía de nuevo, todos salían a las calles, para pasear, comprar o simplemente ir a comer en familia…

Los dos Uchiha caminaban tomados de la mano por un sendero de piedras, camino a un parque de juegos que solían visitar. Sasuke se había vestido con su ropa cotidiana, no podía andar por ahí con su traje ANBU, sobre todo si no llevaba la máscara puesta.

-Papá…- la niña hizo que se detuvieran y se sentó en el pasto, a lo que Sasuke la imitó.

-Dime

-¿Qué le pasó a mis abuelos y a mi tío…?

El hombre quedó prácticamente petrificado, ¿qué debía responderle? Jamás había pensado en eso, no podía decirle que Itachi había matado a todos y que después el lo mató, sin saber que todo lo hizo por su bien…

-El otro día…- el Uchiha paró oreja para escuchar bien lo que Miko diría- El otro día cuando fuimos al festival una mujer dijo algo feo sobre ti…

-¿Qué dijo?- sus facciones se tornaron duras.

-Dijo que tú y mi tío no parecían los ase- asesinos que eran- dijo, con dificultad en la palabra.

El único sobreviviente del clan abrió de par en par los ojos, ¿qué haría ahora? Sintió algo muy extraño por dentro, asumió que debía ser temor, temor a lo que su hija pensaría de él si le contaba todo lo que pasó, ahora sabía por que estaba tan desanimada, ¿quién habría sido el imbécil que se fue a meter donde no debía?

-Mamá dijo que un asesino era una persona que mataba a otras personas…

-Y tú… ¿crees lo que dicen de mí?

-Yo creo que papá es una persona buena y que no hizo nada malo…

-Lo importante siempre es lo que tú pienses de mí, ¿vale?

-Vale

-Volvamos a casa, mamá debe estar esperándonos…

* * *

-Miko ya está durmiendo…- Sakura entró a su cuarto, donde Sasuke estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, con la vista fija en la luna- ¿Pasó algo?- Se acercó rápido a la ventana y le tocó el hombro- ¿Sasuke?

El bajó de un salto y se sentó en la cama, con la cara entre las manos.

-Le mentí…

-¿Cómo dices?

-Me preguntó qué había pasado con Itachi, y con mis padres… y yo no le contesté, sólo le dije que lo importante era lo que ella pensaba de mí…

-Ay, Sasuke…- se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

-¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Sabes?, tu tío mató a todos nuestros familiares y después yo lo maté a él, pero no sabía que lo único que quería era protegerme… ¿Puedes decirle eso a una niñita de dos años? No la viste… por eso estaba tan extraña, piensa que soy un maldito asesino, no es que tuviera una idea equivocada…

-¡Para! Tú no tienes la culpa, hiciste lo que cualquiera habría hecho en tu lugar…

-Nunca pensé que tendría que hablar de eso con ella, para peor le mentí, piensa que soy una blanca paloma…

-No podías hacer nada más… algún día le explicaremos qué sucedió en verdad, y yo estaré junto a ti, para apoyarte en todo como siempre- el Uchiha pasó los brazos por su cintura y escondió su cara en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas- ¿Estás llorando?- dijo con un toque de gracia…

-Hmp… qué pesada, déjame tranquilo…- le besó el cuello y luego los labios, con suma delicadeza.

-¿Por qué eres tan perfecto?

-¿Tú crees que un asesino puede ser perfecto?

-Relájate, en serio. Ten por seguro que a pesar de todas las cosas que hiciste o no Miko te va a seguir queriendo de la misma forma, además… somos shinobis, y es normal haber matado a alguien, literalmente.

-Pero no a tu hermano, Sakura.

-Mejor cambiemos el tema

-Mejor no hablemos de nada…

Era simplemente un bipolar. Cuando estaban a solas solía ser mucho más expresivo, a veces hasta dejaba ver una de sus escasas sonrisas, que por cierto, eran maravillosas. Sakura jamás se imaginó cómo podría ser Sasuke en realidad, para ella siempre fue alguien frío como piedra que estaba alejado de todas las personas del mundo, pero cuando lo conoció al cien por ciento no era capaz de reconocerlo. Sí, es cierto, le gustaría que siempre fuera así con ella, pero cada momento que pasaban juntos, cada vez que él le decía "te quiero", era un recuerdo que quedaría grabado por siempre en su memoria. Al igual que cuando su hija era pequeña y su esposo la cargaba en brazos, las ocasiones en que lo encontró cantando, cuando ambos le enseñaron a caminar, cuando el Uchiha le dio la sorpresa para su cumpleaños con la nueva palabra, mamá. Son partes de su vida, que no se pueden borrar ni en cien años.

No se había dado cuenta de que ya la tenía tendida sobre la cama, aprisionándola con sus brazos y con la rodilla entre las piernas de ellas, sujetándose. Ambos sabían hacia donde iba eso, y sin decirse nada dejaron que el momento pasara.

-Estás empeñado con la idea, ¿no?

-¿Qué idea?

-De tener otro hijo, cada vez que te voy a decir algo me dices "¿Estás embarazada?"

-Hmp… ¿qué quieres que haga? No es un tema que se me haga indiferente, se trata de mi familia, de ti, de mí y de Miko.

-Pero sólo han pasado dos años, ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto?

-Hm… pues no- y sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó de nuevo contra Sakura, específicamente hacia su cuello, a lo que ella reaccionó encorvando la espalda y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Esta vez…- dijo con dificultad- Yo elijo el nombre.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Tómalo como quieras, si es contigo que sean diez hijos más, si así lo quieres.

-Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices- suspiró contra su cuello y luego se sentó, arrastrándola con él. La tomó muy fuerte por la cintura, casi aplastándola contra su pecho- Entonces, a trabajar se ha dicho…

Tiempo… la familia Uchiha probablemente necesitaría ayuda del sabio tiempo para criar a los supuestos diez hijos… Sakura siempre había dejado en claro que quería tres, y Sasuke cuatro. Corazón les sobraría para quererlos a todos por igual, ahora vendrían de nuevo los complicados nueve meses y el resto de la eternidad, juntos.

* * *

_Chan chan!!! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capi, más extenso… en este tiempo de receso del fic he aprendido muchas cosas, y las voy a plasmar en el próximo proyecto que tengo un carpeta, un SasuSaku para todos ustedes! Y díganme… ¿les gustó? Bien complicado lo de Sasuke, a ningún padre debe gustarle mentir a sus hijos…_

_¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Sugerencias?_

_Ah, sí! Si por esas cosas de la vida a alguno de ustedes les gusta el ItaSaku, pasen por mi profile, es una historia basada en la vida real, con dedicación a una de mis mejores amigas…_

**~Taashy-**


End file.
